Peace and Serenity till Darkness and Death
Explination This is Serenity's story before her faitful night. Novella Not to far away but far enough that the mountains of the Kingdom of Valcore where only visible on clear days was a small village called Novaria. The village was a quiet and peaceful place with many visitors throughout the day for trades and religious ceremonies. This village was one that was well off not like some of the smaller villages that could barely make ends meat. The Village had just found itself a new head DersRevenge and his new wife StarRevenge they were young only about eighteen when they had given birth to a son name Markus the boy had dark hair and green eyes and was a well off boy in his health. The boy grew and a year later the couple added a new addition to the family a little girl they named Serenity for her looks were far more peaceful than her brothers she very soft blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky and unlike the temperament of her brother as a baby she was very peaceful. Markus was not jealous of his sister because he was given much love as the only boy and the eldest child where his sister got the love for her looks and beauty. A year later another sibling would be born for the brother and sister a little girl that they would name Dri. She too had a different look to her not that of her brother and sister her hair was a soft brown color and her eyes hazel. Markus and Serenity loved their little sister and though they were still but toddlers himself they showed no hatred for their sister. Another Year passed and Marcus now three years old and Serenity now two years old and Dri just passed her year old mark where given yet another sister this one still yet different then them her name was Alurea and she was beautiful in her own way she had red hair and auburn eyes to match she was also the fussiest of the four children as a baby but none complained. The four children grew in age and size and as time passed they grew in spirit as well. Markus now eight and Serenity seven, grew smarter thanks to Markus attending school and coming home to teach Serenity all that he learned. Star did not approve of this she told Serenity she should be learning chores around the house instead of the skills of the men but Ders would allow them to study together for a short period of time before sending Serenity off to her mother and taking Markus out into the village to work. Serenity would help her mother take care of her two younger sisters and keep house not that at the age of six and five they could not do much for themselves but they all would help their mother with the housework and make sure that dinner was on the table before their father and brother returned that night. Serenity now thirteen years old grew in maturity and skills she had brains because of her brothers teachings and skills of a lady from her mother’s training. Serenity would still spend the day with her Mother and Sisters while her brother and father worked but She was allowed more freedom now to go and do the shopping in the market by herself this was because her Mother and Father wanted to marry her off to someone high standing in the village. Serenity knew this and disliked the idea greatly she was not ready for a husband and she did not want to marry whomever they decided but to marry for love. However Serenity’s world would change swiftly. Her Father and brother came home early one day her brother being drastically ill. Her father explained that he had suddenly fallen ill after drinking a drink sold by a traveling seller and that Serenity must fetch the Village healers at once. Serenity ran from their house into the rain as fast as she could her dress dragging in the mud and tears falling down her cheeks the healers house was on the outskirts of their village and she had never been there except for when her mother was giving birth with their sisters but she knew where it was. She reached the door after several minutes and beat on the door hard when it opened a man and woman stood before her. “What can we do for you Miss Revenge” The man would ask her but his face changed once he looked her over. “What has happened” It took Serenity a few moments to gain her composure before she finally answered the man. “Markus is very ill please come quick” The man nodded and grabbed his bag and his cloak and rushed from the house. Serenity followed on his heels as they quickly made their way back to the house but by the time they reached the house Markus had already died. Serenity blamed herself for not being faster and wouldn’t speak to anyone not as the search went out for the seller of the drink or when they buried her brother in the cemetery North of the village and not for a long time after. This made it hard to marry her off when she would not speak her two younger sisters would try to talk to her but their was nothing anyone could say to her. After three years the now sixteen year old Serenity would speak for the first time to her sisters. She knew that everyone was worried about her but she couldn’t make herself talk not when she still held the guilt of her brothers death on herself but after her father and the village could not find the seller they all grew weary of strangers in the village. She was now the oldest living child of her family and they expected her to marry for the good of her family to the boy her father wanted to be the next head of the village but Serenity was wary of this her father had not picked anyone yet the death of his son still hung heavy one even him and he was not ready to lose anymore of his children. Serenity would go every night just before sunset to the cemetery to speak to her brother. She wasn't sure if he could hear her or not but she told him everything that was going on in the village that day. This is what helped her heal she would then return home just in time to meet her father at the door. This continued Serenity’s sisters grew tired of waiting to be wed they where growing old in their eyes though at the age of sixteen and seventeen they were far from old. They where also the three prettiest girls in the village and every eligible man in the village was pining after Serenity’s hand but they looked to her sisters as second choices since they were also fine catches. Serenity was eighteen now and her father had his eye on her brothers once best friend to be the next head of the village. Serenity was hurt and scared that her father was going to make her marry someone she did not love and That day when she went to visit her brother she lay crying on his grave she stayed longer than normal it was after dark and dinner would have been over in her house when she made her way back to the village something was not right she heard screaming and saw fire in the distance The village healer came running towards her. “Run Child” -he yelled as something grabbed him from behind he screamed as he disappeared into darkness. Serenity was scared she did not know what to do she took off running back towards the graveyard where she had just come from and hid behind her brothers grave marker and waited. Hours passed and Serenity scared to move she stayed there till the sun rose the next day and then sleepy made her way back towards her home in the village. bodies lined the village streets their throats torn open she was terrified and scared she did not know what happened or who had done this she finally reached her home and went inside things were thrown around things broken and tattered and torn. She was terrified she looked around the house she saw blood but no bodies she was so scared she ran from the house searching the village for anyone still alive to tell her where her family was and what had happened the night before but no one was left alive. Crying her eyes out Serenity ran from the village back to the cemetery and sat down on the small fountain near her brothers grave she sat there weeping till darkness came again. Category:Novella Category:Shadow